


Looking for the Alamo

by Pmzilla



Series: Looking Beyond the Horizon [1]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmzilla/pseuds/Pmzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 months or so after the Looking Movie, Richie and Patrick are negotiating their long distance relationship and attendant problems.<br/>Team Richie, all the way, but we can't make it too much of a Disney happy ending, right? Part of a series (mostly after - but I'm starting to think about before too).<br/>First time posting anything like this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for the Alamo

Patrick is working at MDG - and kicking ass. He has Kevin's old position. Has redecorated the office a bit. He's also made some new hires - chief among them the talented, young Jimmy who we met in the movie.

Richie felt he needed to get away from SF - even though he wanted to try for something real with his Pato. He has relocated to _____, TX - into a predominantly Latino neighborhood. Patrick visits regularly - sometimes spending a week at a time there, sometimes only long weekends, flying back to SF to work on alternate weeks.  
The relationship between Richie and Patrick has progressed, but the logistics are a nightmare. The Texas apartment is small, with mediocre wifi. All of this would be inconsequential - but for one thing: Richie, who had always been so proud and openly gay, won't even hold Patrick's hand walking through town.

Scene: Family party in TX

Patrick has tried to be patient. Richie has always been so open, so honest about who he is that it almost seems like a funhouse mirror of their life. For a while, Patrick thought it was just adjustment or perhaps related to Richie's failed attempt at working things out with his father, whose many many siblings and children seem to populate their days. But - final evidence of Richie's newly closeted behavior arrives cruelly. Richie and Patrick are at a gathering of Richie's relatives and new friends in Texas - most of the discussion is in Spanish, with one of Richie's female cousins trying to keep Patrick from being entirely left out. Patrick is half listening, but half focused on Richie's conversation. He is still learning Spanish, but when he hears Richie's uncle saying, "Y el? Tu compañero de cuarto" - and Richie doesn't say 'novio'.... Patrick understands, and feels his stomach drop. The rest of the night, Patrick is hollow. Richie notices, and soon they leave.

When they enter the apartment, Patrick makes a beeline for the bathroom. Richie follows, only to have the door closed in his face.

(Sound of water running)

"Pato - are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Totally. Totally ok."

"Totally?   (Beat)   Can we talk?"

In the bathroom, Patrick is staring into the mirror as tears run down his face. He thinks back to when he said , "if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out..." - so cavalierly, never allowing the possibility that it really wouldn't.

He pretends not to have heard Richie, grabs a towel and turns on the shower but doesn't enter it. In a minute or so, Richie comes in.

  
'Did you drown?' Richie is smiling uncertainly. "Pato?'  
Richie reaches towards Patrick, encircling Patrick's neck in his arms.

As angry, as...heartbroken as Patrick is, he takes comfort in Richie's embrace.

"Pato, Pato....What happened?" Richie whispers into his lovers hair. 

Patrick straightens. He steps back from the embrace - symbolically setting Richie away from him by the shoulders.

"I love you, Richie. But - here - I don't know how to fight for you."

"What do you mean?"

"When your uncle asked about your roommate and you didn't correct him..."

"Patrick, he's an old man-I didn't think he would even under....,"

"...or when we walk through town here and you never even hold my hand. We waited so long for each other; why do I feel like, here, I'm losing you?"

"You're not losing me! And I...cannot lose you ...not again."

Richie weaves his fingers through Patrick's hair, bringing their foreheads together. A tear slips down Patrick's cheek and Richie brushes it away with a caress. Unwillingly, Patrick's body leans into Richie.

Richie sings to Patrick,"....si tu supieras lo que te quiero...." 

Richie's mouth hungrily seeks Patrick's. Patrick draws a sharp breath as Richie tears open Patrick's shirt, making buttons fly. Soon, Patrick is fumbling with Richie's belt, without breaking their searing kiss. Steam fills the bathroom as Richie presses Patrick against the showers' glass door. Richie breaks open Patrick's jeans, shoving them down his thighs and kneeling to haul them off. On his knees, Richie winds his arms around Patrick's waist, swallowing the length of him. Patrick leans against the glass, slides his hands into Richie's hair, just as Richie pulls back.  
"Don't stop." Patrick says weakly.  
"Let's rinse off" Richie guides Patrick into the stall shower, reaching for a wash cloth and soap. Facing each other, he nuzzles Patrick's neck while stroking him off. Patrick shoots, striping the shower walls. He pants for a moment, then rinses them both off under the shower spray.  
Richie's cock is hard as a bar of iron when Pato pulls him from the shower. They move to the bed, where Patrick straddles Richie's face whilst fisting his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. Richie takes Patrick into his mouth, and soon has Patrick hard again. Patrick pulls out of his lover and rolls on to his back.  
"I'm going to fuck you. Give me something?"  
Richie is surprised by Patrick's dominant behavior, this side of him has not been in evidence since early days in Texas. More than surprised, Richie is turned on. He reaches for condoms and lube from the nightstand and rolls the sheath down over Patrick's throbbing cock, adding lube. Straddling Patrick's penis, Richie slowly lowers himself onto his lover. Patrick reaches for Richie's cock, loosely running his fingers up and down the length of him as Richie rides Patrick.  
"Pato, I'm close...I wanna cum all over your chest."  
"Fuck, you are so hot right now, give it to me."  
Richie pushes Patrick's hand aside, stroking his own penis as he rocks and clenches Pato. Patrick thrusts up into Richie as he starts to come. His cock is as deep as Richie can take it. Feeling Patrick's release sends Richie over the edge too, shooting all over Patrick's chest, even his face. Patrick holds Richie through the aftershocks, then Richie slides off, and removes the spent rubber. Sweaty and sticky, they lie in each other's arms for a moment before Patrick reaches for the towel to wipe themselves clean.

Richie sleeps like the dead after sex, so he doesn't notice Patrick slipping from their bed. Their savage love making didn't erase the Texas-sized hole in their relationship, though it distracted him for a while. Patrick opens his computer to the JetBlue site. He opens his next reservations to come back to Texas at the end of the month. With a look over at Richie's sleeping form, Patrick cancels the flight and checks into his departure for the next day.


End file.
